Claptrap's New Robot Revolution
claptrap slider1.jpg|Get your motor runnin'|link=Category:Claptrap's_New_Robot_Revolution_locations|linktext=Head out to the highway claptrap slider2.jpg|Lookin' for adventure|link=Claptrap_(enemy)|linktext=& whatever comes our way claptrap slider3.jpg|Gonna make it happen|link=D-Fault|linktext=Take the world in a love embrace claptrap slider4.jpg|Fire all of your guns at once|link=Interplanetary_Ninja_Assassin_Claptrap|linktext=And explode into space Claptrap's New Robot Revolution is the fourth DLC released for Borderlands. It was released on all platforms on September 28, 2010. Pricing Playstation * $US9.99/£6.43/€7.99/29PLN Xbox 360 * 800 Microsoft Points. 400 Gold http://marketplace.xbox.com/en-US/Product/New-Revolution/2468ce4a-758f-438c-8425-250ba697d915 PC * $US9.99/£6.29/€7.99http://store.steampowered.com/app/65920/https://store.gearboxsoftware.com/ Features *6 New Areas to explore IGN *New enemies, including a military force in the employ of Hyperion, and foes from the past with new Claptrap 'upgrades'. *New NPCs *2 additional skill point SDUs, 1 per playthrough and 8 additional levels from upcoming standalone patch. IGN *6 additional Backpack Slots, 3 per SDU. (1 SDU per playthrough) *21 New missions *New Achievements and Trophies (Steam, XBL, PSN) Gamespot Characters *Patricia Tannis *Marcus Kincaid *Mr. Blake Enemies *Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap *Mega Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap *D-Fault *Claptrapped enemies *Cluck-Trap *General Knoxx-Trap *Commandant Steele-Trap *Dr. Ned-Trap *Undead Ned-Trap *Hyperion Recon Team Areas *Tartarus Station *Hyperion Dump *Sanders Gorge *Scorched Snake Canyon *Wayward Pass *Dividing Faults *Arid Badlands Tartarus Station is the central hub and starting point of Claptrap's New Robot Revolution. Players can access this location by using the Fast Travel system from any Fast Travel terminal. Mission Flow * /missions flow Achievements A number of new achievements to complete. *Tourist - Find all 6 Claptrap Statues *Muerte la robo-lución - Kill the INAC *The Collector - Complete a crazy request for Tannis *The Lubricator - Find 25 oil cans *Bobble-Trap - Collect 15 claptrap bobbleheads *It's so realistic! - Collect 5 3D glasses *What a party! - Collect 3 panties, 5 fish in a bag, and 15 pizzas *Steele-Trap - Kill Steele-Trap for the second time *Knoxx-Trap - Kill Knoxx-Trap for the second time *Ned-Trap - Kill Undead-Ned-Trap Teaser Gallery Screenshots Gallery Video Notes #This DLC was produced by Darkside Game Studios. #This DLC does not include Pearlescent equipment. Trivia *On July 29, 2010, Randy Pitchford tweeted that more news about the fourth DLC would be coming soon. Gearbox Software made the official announcement on August 11, 2010. *On August 4 patch 1.31 was released for PC. Within the patch files was information about potential missions, enemies and new locations for DLC 4. Original discovery by Zackh411. First added here. Original forum link here. :Subsequent exploration of the patch conducted by Legendrew available here. *The posters of claptrap seem to be references to Che Guevara, Fidel Castro and U.S. president Obama *There is graffiti at the foot of a red weapons chest at the top of a building just west of Marcus in Tartarus Station. The graffiti shows a Claptrap speaking binary in a speech bubble. The binary translates to "Steve the Bandit". Picture of Binary *Some billboards have a red poster with a message in binary "01110010 01100101 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110" which translates to "revolution." *There is a pedestal that has a statue of INAC, which has binary on it, which translates to "Viva la revolution". *One of the announcements is a modified version of a saying from another 2K game: "Is a claptrap not entitled to the oil of his brow?" is likely a reference to the opening speech made by Andrew Ryan in Bioshock. References See also *Add-on content *Claptrap's New Robot Revolution official site. de:Claptrap's New Robot Revolution Category:Add-on Content Category:Claptrap's New Robot Revolution